The invention relates generally to selectively operating an internal combustion engine on two fuels, one of which benefits from ignition at a relatively advanced spark timing. The invention also relates to selectively operating an internal combustion engine on a gaseous fuel and on a liquid fuel. The invention also relates to arrangements for advancing the time of ignition when operating on a gaseous fuel, such as natural gas.